This invention relates to a connection terminal device which is mounted on an electrical implement having a circuit substrate held in a housing to detachably couple the terminal of said circuit substrate for electrical connection to that of another electrical implement.
The conventional connection terminal device for an electric implement is represented by a plug and socket metal part. A lead is electrically connected at one end by soldering to the plug or socket metal part.
With such a conventional connection terminal device, it is necessary to carry out soldering at two spots at least in order to electrically connect the plug or socket metal part of a connection terminal device to one terminal of a circuit substrate of an electrical implement. The larger the number of soldering spots, the more complicated the electrical connection work. Consequently, increase arises in the work steps and hours, eventually elevating the manufacturing cost. Where an electrical implement is practically applied, an increase in the number of soldering spots unavoidably causes electrical connection to be cut off more often than otherwise. The smaller the size of an electrical implement, the more complicated the work of electrical connection.